Koi wa Sensou
by MamahTiri
Summary: Cerita cinta antara Akashi dan Kuroko yang bekerja dalam satu kantor, namun mereka saling membenci. hanya permainan takdir merekalah yang bisa menyatukan 2 hati yang saling membenci ini,
1. Chapter 1

Akashi membenci Kuroko begitupun sebaliknya, mereka sering saling menghindari satu sama lain di kantor.  
Namun di kisah ini bos perusahan masih di miliki oleh Akashi Masaomi, yang baik dan sadis.

Karena perusahaan Akashi Corp, mengalami peningkatan sangat pesat, sebagai penghargaan atas kerja keras karyawannya, Akashi Masaomi mengadakan darmawisata untuk semua karyawannya.

Awalnya, Kuroko yang anak rumahan tidak mau ikut, namun Akashi Masaomi menjelaskan siapa yang tidak ikut gajinya akan di potong, jadi mau tidak mau Kuroko harus ikut.

Begitu sampai, semua di bagi bagi untuk sharing kamar, selama mereka di tempat wisata ice scating.

Dan entah apa rencana Masaomi, sang pemilik perusahaan, dia menempatkan anak semata wayangnya dengan pegawai manager utama bernama Kuroko tetsuya, dan mereka sangat buruk bila di tempatkan berdua.

Akashi yang jenius tanpa usaha keras, bisa menjadi CEO,

dan Kuroko yang harus bekerja keras, agar sampai ke posisi ini.

mereka seperti magnet yang bertolak belakang.

"Hah?" ucap Akashi begitu memasuki kamar.

"Eh?" bahkan Kuroko sendiripun terkejut dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Singa tua itu benar!" ucap Akashi mulai ngedumal di depan pintu.

"Tolong masuklah, kalau mau masuk. udara dingin masuk kedalam" ucap Kuroko dingin.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tetap masuk kedalam kamar.

"Bokushi kita~" ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi seolah mengejek.

"Kau tahu kepribadianku?" ucap Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Kita satu SMA, tentu aku tahu" ucap Kuroko dingin.

"Eh?

HAHHHHHHHH?"

Kuroko kembali berbaring ke dalam futon dengan jaket tebal seolah ia masih kedinginan.

Namun Akashi pun tak bertanya apa apa setelah itu ia membereskan barangnya, tanpa memperdulikan Kuroko yang tertidur.

mereka teman sekamar tetapi seperti tidak memiliki teman sekamar.

Siang harinya semua karyawan pergi keluar untuk bermain ski kecuali Kuroko yang tetap berada di penginapan, masih berada di dalam futon.

"Oi, kau masih belum bangun?" ucap Akashi sebelum pergi"

"Ah, aku gak kuat dingin" ucap Kuroko lemas.

"HAH? Lalu kenapa kau ikut?" ucap Akashi merasa kalau Kuroko bodoh.

"Kalau aku tidak ikut, gajiku akan di potong, kalau 3 hari berarti gajiku akan di potong 3000 yen" ucap Kuroko kesal.

Namun wajah Kuroko sangat amat pucat, bukan main. saat itulah ia mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Kuroko, begitu kulitnya menyetuh kulit Kuroko betapa terkejutnya.

'DINGIN? DIA BISA KENA HIPOTERMIA!' ucap Akashi.

"Kau pakai jaket apa sih!" itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang terdengar Kuroko sebelum terlelap.

Akashi begitu terkejut, melihat Kuroko menggunakan baju jaket berbahan dingin.

2 jam kemudian, teman Akashi tidak kunjung kembali, mereka melaporkan ke Masaomi, dan kebetulan Masaomi yang berada di penginapan, iapun memeriksa ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk.

"Sei-? Eh~" Masaomi membuka pintu dan munculah pemandangan yang membuat senyum di wajah sang singa tua itu.

"O-oto-san?" tampak lah pemandangan dimana Kuroko yang menggunakan jaket milik Akashi, dia masih terlelap dalam pelukan Akashi dan selimut 2 lapis.

"Heh baguslah kalian sudah baikan" ucap Masaomi menutup pintunya kembali.

"Singa tua bangka itu benar benar" Namun setelah pintu di tutup, Kuroko tampa sadar, terus mendekati tubuhnya yang kedinginan pada Akashi, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak gemetar lagi, jadi harusnya AKashi sudah bia pergi.

jadi Akashipun kembali ke tempai ski, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menggunakan jaket miliknya yang sangat hangat, tidak lupa menyelimutinya dengan 2 selimut.

.

.  
Dan selama 3 hari kuroko hanya tidur makan mandi dan terus dalam lingkaran yang sama, di saat semua temannya tengah menikmati salju dan bermain ski.

tapi ia tetap tidak sadar kalau jaket dan pakaian yang ia pakai adalah pakaian Akashi, Akashipun tidak bilang bahkan sampai hari terakhir.

.

.  
Besoknya kantor libur sehari untuk mengembalikan stamina mereka, dan hari itu tiba tiba Kuroko menghubungi Akashi, dan mengunjungi kediaman Akashi.

"Oi oi oi, yang benar saja. seberapa kaya Akashi itu, bahkan rumahnya tidak kelihatan dari gerbang depan rumahnya" ucap Kuroko merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi memanglah bagai kutub utara dan selatan.

"Kau sudah sampai?" ucap Akashi ternyata sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket dan pakaianmu" ucap Kuroko sedikit malu.

"Masuklah dahulu" ucap Akashi.

"Tapi-" ucap Kuroko merasa segan.

"Itu perintah dari Akashi Masaomi, bukan dariku" ucap Akashi sama kesalnya dengan Kuroko.

Karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak akrab.

Namun justru Kuroko di ajak makan siang bersama keluarga besar Akashi, yaitu anggota lengkap Akashi, dari anak kandungnya Akashi Seijuuro dan anak angkat lainnya.

MIDORIMA SHINTARO (Dokter)  
MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI (Koki)  
AOMINE DAIKI (Polisi/Atlet)  
KISE RYOUTA (Model/Pilot)

Namun tanpa di duga, setelah makan siang ternyata atas perintah Akashi Masaomi, untuk memberikan obat pada makanan Kuroko, entah apa rencana tersembunyinya.

Kuroko di kasih obat omega dimana feromonnya dan heatnya akan datang dengan hebat.

Setelah makan, entah mengapa ekspresi Kuroko tiba tiba berubah.

"Kuroko-kun kenapa?" ucap Shiori, istri dari Akashi Masaomi.

". . ." namun Kuroko tak bisa mengucapkan apa apa, hanya tubuhnya, wajahnya, sangat panas.

"Oi-" ucap Akashi tiba tiba melihat Akashi Masaomi tersirat senyuman kecil, sadarlah Akashi kalau orang tuanyalah yang membuat Kuroko seperti ini.

"Egh!" ucap Kuroko mencoba menahan feromonnya.

"Shintaro, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Akashi menatap tajam saudaranya itu, ia tahu bahwa Akashi Masaomi mendapatkan bantuan dari saudara angkatnya itu.

"Aku yang memerintahnya, kau jangan salahkan Shintaro" ucap Masaomi menatap anak pertamanya itu.

"Tch!" lalu Akashi membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya.

"Egh!" Tampak Kuroko tengah menahan heatnya.

"Kau bawa obatmukan! Dimana?" ucap Akashi mencoba bertanya Kuroko.

"I-egh Iya" ucap Kuroko susah payah sembari merapatkan mulutnya.

"Dimana katakan?" ucap Akashi habis kesabaran.

"Kan-tung egh belakang~" ucap Kuroko susah payah. Namun itu berarti Akashi mau gak mau harus mengambilnya sendiri di kantung celana bagian belakang Kuroko, dan itu juga berarti ia harus menyentuh bokong Kuroko!

"egh? Ah~" ucap Kuroko keceplosan, saat Akashi merogoh kantung di belakang celananya, mau gak mau Akashi harus berada di atas Kuroko yang tengah tiduran.

"Oi Oi yang benar saja!?" ucap Akashi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak tergoda oleh feromon Kuroko.

"Go-gomennasai~" ucap Kuroko memejam kan mata dan airmatapun mengalir.

"Tch!" ucap Akashi juga tengah menahan diri agar tidak terpengaruh dengan feromon Kuroko.

"Egh!"

"Oi, cepat bangun dan minum obatmu!" ucap Akashi menjauh dan mengambil botol minum yang ada di meja dekat kasurnya.

Namun Kuroko yang masih memejamkan mata tak mampu untuk bergerak sama sekali dari kasur, jadi dengan kesal Akashi meminum airnya dan juga obat Kuroko, dia langsung meminumkannya langsung dari mulut ke mulut.

"egh egh egh!" akhirnya setelah 5 menit diminumkan obat omeganya oleh Akashi, Kuroko bisa tenang dan tertidur.

"Apakah Kuroko sudah tidur?" ucap Masaomi, tersenyum jahil dari luar pintu yang terbuka.

"Pak tua, apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" ucap Akashi menatap Masaomi yang tengah tersenyum seakan menutupi sesuatu.

"Ehh, apa yang kau katakan, Seijuuro. Aku tak mengerti?" ucap Masaomi lalu pergi.

"Singa tua itu benar benar" ucap AKashi dengan perempatan urat di dahinya.

.

Sore itu Kuroko terbangun di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa crimson dan mappel.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Akashi tengah meminum kopi di sisi jendela.

"? ? ?" Seketika Kuroko teringat apa yang telah terjadi, dan wajahnya tiba tiba memerah padam.

"kalau kau sudah bangun, cepatlah pulang. Jangan sampai orang tua itu berulah lagi" ucap Akashi.

"O-Ojamashimasu" ucap Kuroko segera pulang setelah pamit dengan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PIPP PIPP PIP

"Moshi moshi, ada apa nii-san. nodayo" ucap seseorang dari balik telpon.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa waktu kita sekilah dahulu kau kenal siswa bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi dari sebrang telpon.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, kau juga mengenalnya, seluruh keluarga Akashi tentu mengenalnya, nodayo" ucap Midorima terdengar sangat terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Shintaro?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba menatap tajam ke arah jendela setelah menaruh cangkir di tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah siswa yang hampir nii-san rape saat nii-san pertama kali heat. Saat itu menjadi kasus besar di Rakuzan, untung Oto-san memfollow jadi tak jadi masalah besar, nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tutup dulu" ucap Akashi menutup teleponnya segera.  
'Aku bahkan tak mengingat, kapan kali pertama aku heat?' ucap Akashi dalam hati.  
'BAGAIMANA BISA?' Akashi tiba tiba terpaku, dan membatu.

.

Sedang di tempat lain, saat Kuroko berjalan pulang hari sudah terlanjur sore.  
BUK!

"Go-gomennasai? Eh, Nii-san?" ucap Kuroko setelah ia menubruk seseorang di depannya.

"? ? ?" Pemuda di depannya, tampak sama terkejutnya.

"Nii-chan?" Kuroko memanggil sosok di depannya sebagai kakaknya yang 5 tahun ini menghilang sejak ia sekolah dahulu, kini muncul di depan matanya.

"Chihiro, kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" ucap pria berambut hitam di samping Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Iie" ucap Chihiro, dan itu sangat membuat Kuroko sakit hati.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Nijimura memegang pinggang chihiro namun berbicara kepada Kuroko.

"Iie, saya salah orang. saya lupa kalau kakak ya sudah lama mati" ucap Kuroko tersenyum pahit, namun begitu Kuroko berucap wajah Chihiro seketika menjadi pucat dan sulit untuk di gambarkan.

"Ah kalau begitu kami pamit, ayo Chihiro" ucap Nijimura berlalu.

"Summimasen~" ucap Kuroko meminta maaf.

Kurokopun melanjutkan pulang, entah mengapa setiap langkah tubuhnya semakin berat, jantungnya sakit dan Kuroko terus menahan air matanya.

'aku juga ingin menjadi yang paling berharga, bagi seseorang. Nii-san~' Kuroko memegang dadanya yang sakit.

.

.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Mulai hari itu, Kuroko bekerja siang dan malam, ia selalu berkutat dengan kerjaannya tanpa mengenal waktu, demi untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama sang kakak, dia melakukan pelarian dengan bekerja.

Akashipun tahu kalau Kuroko selalu OT (OverTime), namun dia bertindak seolah ia tak perduli, karena pada awalnya mereka memang tidak seakrab itu.

Hari itu Kuroko kerja seorang diri bahkan sampai pukul 12 malam, namun tiba tiba.

Tubuhnya tak bisa di kontrol, matanya mulai kabur dan merutnya kembali sakit.

BRUKKKKK

Tubuh kecil itu terjatuh, dan tak sadarkan diri, di atas lantai yang sangat dingin, semalaman Kuroko pingsan di dalam kantor.

.

Pagi itu, Akashi datang lebih pagi dari siapapun, karena berkas rapat pagi nanti ia lupa kebawa ke rumah, jadi ia harus segera meletakkannya kembali di meja kantornya.

"Hmp? meja Kuroko, masih menyala?" maksudnya adalah komputer di meja Kuroko masih menyala, saat ia melewati ruangan Kuroko.

namun ia tak menemukan si pemilik meja ada di mana, sampai ia melihat ke bawah ada tangan seseorang.

Akashi perlahan, masuk ke ruangan Kuroko, sampai ia mendapati Kuroko sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai, dengan wajah pucat.

"Kuroko?! Bangun!" Akashi memegangi wajah Kuroko yang sangat amat dingin.

Di pagi buta, Akashi Seijuuro berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa berfikir panjang, ia melewati dua orang yang bahkan ia tak menghiraukan sapa itu yang datang di pagi buta ke perusahaan di pagi buta selain dia.

"Mengapa tubuhnya begitu ringan?

Dingin?

Apa dia mati!?

OI JANGAN BERCANDA?

BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MATI DI KANTOR !

SETIDAKNYA KALAU MAU MATI,

MATILAH DI RUMAH MU! KUROKO!"

Akashi berlari sekuat tenaga ke mobilnya yang di parkir, tanpa piki panjang ia langsung pergi ke rumahsakit,

memasang headset bluethootnya, dan menelpon seseorang.

PIPPP PIPP PIPP

"Ada apa pagi-" ucap seseorang di sebrang kesal karena di saat ia kerja harus di ganggu oleh telphone dari seseorang.

"Shintaro cepat siapkan UGD, Kuroko Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri, suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin!" ucap Akashi.

kini AKashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di dalam mobil, tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tubuh Kuroko sudah di selimuti oleh selimut dan jaket yang memang sengaja AKashi letakan di mobil jok belakang.

"Hmp, kemungkinan dia bisa anemia, atau paling parah hipotermia, kalai itu benar hipotermia, maka akan sangat fatal, jadi segeralah nii-san" ucap Midorima.

"AAhhh aku tahu maka ce-" belum selesai Akashi berbicara tiba tiba ada telphon lain masuk.

penelephon ke dua.

"Akashi, ini aku" ucap pria bernama Nijimura Shuzo.

"Shuzo, tentang meeting hari ini di undur, salah satu pegawaiku, tak sadarkan diri, salah satu laporannya adalah laporan utama hari ini, jadi aku harus mengantarnya kerumah sakit dulu" ucap Akashi, panjang lebar.

Di sisi lain.

Pria berambut hitam sehitam arang tengah bersama seorang pria yang di kenal sebagai kakak Kuroko, yaitu Mayuzumi Chihiro,

masih berdiri di depan lobi resepsionis yang kosong, sedang Chihiro entah mengapa ia berwajah sangat pucat.

"Akashi bilang, pegawai tadi harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. CHihiro apa kau sebenarnya mengenal pemuda itu?" ucap Nijimura menatap kekasihnya itu.

BRUKKK

Tiba tiba tubuh Chihiro lemas, dan menyentuh lantai dengan kasar, cukup membuat Nijimura terkejut bukan main,

"Nijimura-san, sebenarnya ada yang ingin-

bukan,

ada yang harus ku katakan padamu" ucap Chihiro bahkan tanpa memandang kekasihnya itu.

.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback. . .

Sore itu pemuda berseragam SMP, tengah berjalan pulang seorang diri,

Yang biasanya selalu bersama sang kakak,

Kini berjalan sendiri, tanpa arah yang pasti,

Hatinya mulai kacau, tak tahu apakah kakinya membawa ke jalan yang benar,

Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah ke setiap jalan yang ia bahkan tak ingat,

Airmata ketakutan mulai turun,

Semakin deras, seiring banyaknya tikungan yang ia lewati,

Terdengar suara sayup sayup,

"Ku-

Ro-

Ko'

.

Di ruang rumah sakit, semua berwarna putih, terdengar suara sayup sayup 2 orang yang tengah berbicara.

"Jadi katakan apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro, tengah berdiri di hadapan dokter yang menangani Kuroko.

"Dia kelelahan, overwork, kurangnya asupan nutrisi, gejala tipes. Dia harus istirahat total selama 7 hari full, nodayo" ucap Midorima, sang dokter berbaju jas putih.

"A-ku gak akan cu-ti" ucap Kuroko masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Akashi mendekat.

"Itu gak boleh nodayo, tipes dapat menyebabkan kematian" Ucap sang dokter mendekati Kuroko yang mencoba membuka matanya meski sayup sayup.

"Kau dengar itu?! Hmp!?" ucap Akashi menambahi.

"Tap-" ucap Kuroko namun terhenti, setelah ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, pertanda ada seseorang yang ingin masuk.

Akashi berjalan sembari berfikir, setahunya Kuroko tak punya teman, lalu siapa yang menjenguknya, lagipula harusnya belum ada yang tahu dia di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Pintu dibuka perlahan menampakkan,

Pria dengan pucat, dan yang ternyata tak ada yang tidak tahu siapa pria ini.

"Shuzo apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Hmp!?

Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku-" ucap Akashi.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap Nijimura memandang kearah Kuroko yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang pasien.

"Shu-nii?" ucap Midorima sama terkejutnya dengan Akashi.

"Kuroko, kenalkan.

Namaku adalah Nijimura Shuzo,

Aku berpacaran dengan kakakmu sejak dia kelas 2 SMA dan baru setahun lalu kami menikah,

Aku sangat mencintainya,

Apapun akan kulakukan demi untuk bersamanya,

Namun aku baru tahu kalau dia memiliki adik,

Aku sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya,

Dan aku sungguh belum tahu mengenaimu,

Sampai Chihiro memberi tahuku,

Semuanya tadi,

Mengapa dia sampai tak ingin menemui mu,

Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku,

Tolong jangan membencinya, Kuroko" ucap Nijimura tepat di sisi Kuroko, dan perlahan Kuroko menghadap Nijimura.

"Aku, aku kangen Nii-chan~" ucap Kuroko menangis di depan Nijimura,

Bahkan Akashi dan Midorima sama terkejutnya,

Karena yang ia tahu adalah,

Kuroko yang ketus dan cuek padanya,

Dan kini dia justru menunjukan air matanya,

Dia menunjukan kelemahannya,

"Maukah kamu bertemu dengan Chihiro, karena dia lebih merindukanmu lebih yang dia tahu" ucap Nijimura menghapus air mata Kuroko lembut.

"Emp, mau~" ucap Kuroko susah payah menganggu kan kepalannya.

"Tapi dia harus istirahat seminggu full" ucap Akashi memotong, pertanda ia tidak senang.

"Benarkah?" ucap Nijimura menatap Midorima selaku dokter yang menangani Kuroko.

"Benar, Shu-nii, dia akan kena gejala tipes kalau dia tidak istirahat full, nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Kalau begitu, tung-" ucap Nijimura pasrah.

"Tidak, aku mau bertemu dengan nii-chan secepatnya~" ucap Kuroko mempersulit keadaan.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, sekitar minggu depan aku akan menghubungi mu kembali" ucap Akashi.

Lalu Nijimura pun melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu, di ikuti oleh Midorima yang kini mulai menyita perhatian Kuroko.

"Anno, dok. Boleh saya minta obat omega saya?" ucap Kuroko menyita perhatian Akashi.

"Maaf, Kuroko-san. Selama kau menjalani pengobatan,

Saya menganjurkan, untuk tidak meminum obat lain selain obat yang saya berikan dulu, nodayo.

Saya takut tubuh anda akan mengalami overdosis akibat terlalu banyak obat yang masuk" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

". . ." Akashi hanya menghilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kapan saya bisa pulang?" ucap Kuroko kembali lemas.

"Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya,

Anda baru bisa pulang setelah beristirahat seminggu full, nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Begitukah~, terima kasih, dok" ucap Kuroko terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa?

Apa kau begitu ingin pulang, hmp!?" ucap Akashi perduli, berbicara seolah ia tak perduli.

#Tsun tsun d(-_^)

"Iya, aku tidak nyaman berada terlalu lama di rumah sakit" ucap Kuroko berbicara seolah berbisik, namun pasti Akashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Huft,

Shintaro lepaskan infus nya,

Yang penting dia harus istirahat total saja,

Dan meminum obatnya kan?

Hmp" ucap Akashi memandang sang adik.

"Eh?" Kuroko tak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini Akashi begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

.

Lalu setelah mengurus semua administrasi nya, Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko tidak akan kuat untuk berjalan, iapun menggendong Kuroko.

Selama perjalanan Kuroko tidur di dalam mobil, begitu ia membuka matanya,

Bukan kamarnya, tapi tempat asing yang tampak sepanjang ia memutar Kepalanya.

"Apa aku masih di dalam mimpi?" ucap Kuroko mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah bermimpi,

Dan makan ini lalu minum obat,

Aku harus kembali ke kantor,

Mengurus kekacauan yang kau buat" ucap Akashi masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengeruk,

"A-Akashi!?

Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ini Apartemen ku, hmp.

Perasaan, bukankah kamu tidur di mobil?

Lalu kenapa kau bisa kena amnesia, Kuroko. Hmp!?" ucap Akashi sembari membawa semangkuk bubur tofu,

"Kenapa kamu gak anterin aku ke rumahku?" ucap Kuroko mulai terduduk di atas kasur.

"Huft, di rumahmu ada siapa?

Kalau terjadi sesuatu apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?

Hmp!?" ucap Akashi menaruh mangkuk itu di meja kecil di sisi kasur.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap Kuroko yang masih demam.

Akashi yang kesal mendengar jawaban, Kuroko tiba tiba melakukan hal yang di luar perkiraan Kuroko.

BRUKKK!

"Kau bisa menjaga dirimu, Kau bilang?

Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan,

kalau aku melakukan sesuatu seperti yang terakhir kali kita bertemu, Hmp!?" ucap Akashi menimpa tubuh Kuroko tiba tiba,

hingga Kuroko kembali tersentak ke atas kasur,

Dengan wajah seram dan senyum 'grin' nya Akashi mencoba memberi tahu Kuroko,

Bagaimana orang sakit bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!?

Meski dengan cara yang kasar.

". . " Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa apa, kepalanya kini semakin sakit,

Karena terhentak ke atas kasur,

Matanya terbelalak melihat Akashi, dengan airmata yanh mulai turun.

TBC


End file.
